1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fixing element for hard disk drive, and especially relates to a fixing element for hard disk drive which can reduce the affect of vibration to the hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
A hard disk drive is generally fixed to a frame through screws. However, the vibration of the frame is easy to transmit to the hard disk drive by the screw. In operation of the hard disk drive, the vibration is easy to cause the hard disk drive to lost data or even damage.
What is needed, therefore, is a fixing element for hard disk drive which can overcome the above-described problems.